


Hurt and Heart

by Aveysauce



Category: Welcome to Night Vale, wtnv
Genre: Biting, Blood, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scratching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aveysauce/pseuds/Aveysauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh man let me just say this is my first wtnv fic and I am so sorry for what you are about to read. I'm also sorry for infecting this fandom with my quadrants, enjoy the caliginous Cecil/Kevin shit going on here. Yeah, okay, actual summary, Kevin breaks into Cecil's house in the middle of the night and I'll let you assume the rest. Second Person, Cecil's P.O.V.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt and Heart

You wake up, head pounding, drenched in darkness. A light switch is flipped in another room, casting a yellow light through the door.  
“Carlos? Is that you? I swear if you are sciencing at this hour you are so busted.” you say sleepily, rubbing the sleep from your eyes.  
“Come now, Cecil, you can’t really be mistaking me for that no good scientist of yours. He’s still with your beloved angels, remember?” A familiar voice seeps into the room as a silhouette enters the doorway.  
“You” you say, standing up and clicking on a lamp. “What are you doing here?”  
“You don’t sound very happy to see me.” the figure taunts in mock hurt. “And a good host should always be happy to their guests. So smile, Cecil, or else you risk being plain rude!” His painfully cheery voice fills you with hatred. He walks into the bedside lamp’s glow, a pout on his gruesome face. Even his pout is soon followed by his terrible smile.  
“What do you want, Kevin?” He walks towards you, only when his face is mere inches from yours do you discover he has you cornered.  
“I think you know what I want, Cecil.” His grin turns sly as he runs a hand down your arm. You shrink away from his touch, slick with blood. He digs his nails into your wrist, slamming your forearm against the wall, his grip sticky and wet.  
“Why- How did you get back?” You try to distract him, looking for an opening.  
“That’s of no matter. All that’s important is that I’m here now and you need to be more productive. Stop moping around, your boyfriend shouldn't be affecting your productivity! Just think of all the work you’ll get done with me, hard working radio show host, instead of that pesky scientist! Doesn't that make you happy?”  
“No. You could never make me happy, why are you like this? You’re insane!”  
“No, Cecil, you’re the insane one. Now be good and smile for me. Think you can do that?”  
“Why? That’s crazy! What is going on here?”  
“I guess I’ll just have to make you, then.” He’s staring into your eyes, his all black ones betraying no emotion. His horrifying smile becomes just a little smaller, and suddenly his lips are on yours. You try to pull away but his hold on you is too strong. You struggle before giving in and kissing back. His lips taste sharp and metallic, and you realise his teeth are sharper than yours trough an unfortunate mishap involving a cut in your tongue. He moves his free hand, wet with blood on the small of your back and presses you into him. You lean into his chest, his height matching yours. His nails dig into your shirtless torso, cutting you. You put your hands on his back, for loss of a better use of them, trying to steer clear from anything you wouldn't touch on a day-to-day basis. Needless to say, you fail. He bites into your lip, tugging enough to draw blood. He disconnects and drags his mouth down your neck and stops on your collarbone. He sucks before he bites down, breaking skin. He stops even more suddenly than he started, pushing you on to the bed.  
“Well, aren't you the feisty one!” He giggles after exclaiming this, Like it’s some hilarious inside joke between the two of you. You, for once, are at a loss for words. Your face, if you could see it, would be that of utter terror. “It’s too bad I have a busy night. Or else we could have some more… fun.” He drags a hand over your jaw and down your neck, over your chest, stopping at the waist of your pajama pants. He leans over and presses his lips against yours before leaving as quietly as he had come. You sit in shock for a few minutes, attempting to process what had just happened before going back to bed and praying that this was all a terrible dream.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad ohmygod I am so sorry guys my two in the morning writing is a bad idea, but I feel a duty to myself to post this. It started out as a joke and just... progressed from there. Sorry again for the quadrants thing, I really need help. Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
